Outsiders
by zman2998
Summary: Dudley has moved and is in a new school with no friends yet to speak of. Dudley has had trouble talking to people let's see how many friends he can make.
1. Chapter 1

**This is during their high school days... again just a little different. Hope you like it and as already please review. Sorry for the wait. - Darwin Harris (zman)**

Dudley was at his table in the lunch room alone doing math. He was new to this school so he decided to wear pants this time. He was sitting then a guy sat next to him.

"Hey. You new?" He asked with a friendly voice.

"..." Dudley gave a nervous smile.

"It's all okay."

"Alright..." Dudley was becoming even more nervous.

"So, what's your name?"

"Dudley... what's yours?"

"Neo."

"Cool." Dudley was a little less nervous.

Two months went by and they became best friends. Dudley was at his job at Burger King on the drive-thru.

"Welcome to Burger King may I take your order." Dudley said in a stone dead voice.

"WHOPPER!" He screamed.

"Sir..."

"WHOPPER AND ONION! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"Excuse me chewbakka... I'm bleeding from the ears here Pacino. We deal with food here governor not weapons. Now drive around!" They both laughed and the guy lowered his voice.

"Welcome to... Neo?" Dudley looked at the camera screen.

"Yep... nice job." Neo laughed and ordered then left.

After Dudley he was walking to his motorcycle, a Harley, when he walked into a female cat.

"Hey... are you the top in algebra?" She asked him.

"..." Dudley shook his head yes.

"Can you talk?" One of the guys at work stepped next to them.

"Yeah, he can talk, but he has anxiety issues so he's scared to speak." It was Niko.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could help me in that class?" Dudley gave a frozen scared look at her and he shook his head yes.

"I-I can... tutor..." Dudley was blushing.

"Thanks. I'm Kitty by the way." Niko was looking at Dudley with a open mouth.

"You talked." Niko couldn't comprehend what Dudley just did.

"He usually talks. Right?"

"No, he never does..." Niko's eyes wide open.

"Oh, maybe it was just the one time."

"Yeah, maybe." Niko walked to his car and drove away.

"Uh, Dudley do you mind if you gave me a ride home?" Kitty asked innocently.

"..." Dudley motioned to his bike for her to get on.

Dudley started the motor it gave a fierce roar. Kitty sat on the rear seat. She lead Dudley to her house and arrived in minutes.

"Thanks, Dudley. So, when are the lessons?"

"Whenever, wherever..."

"Tomorrow after school." Kitty opened the front door and went in her father was standing at the window.

"Who was that dog?" He asked as Dudley drove off.

"Math tutor." Kitty walked up to her room on the second floor.

"I don't like him." He mumbled to himself.

Dudley was at school sitting in the same spot. Neo and Niko sat with him smiling.

"I hear you talked to a girl yesterday." Neo said grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, so what?" Dudley said pulling out a sketch book.

"She was one of the cheerleaders." Neo kept his smile.

"What?!" Dudley started to blush uncontrollably.

"Dude calm down."

"Calm down?! I agreed to be her math tutor!" Dudley was shaking.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay... it's not like she'll kill you." Neo patted Dudley's back, he started to calm down.

"Hey, Dudley." Kitty stood at one end of the table.

"Hey..." Dudley started to shake.

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride home again?" Kitty asked.

"..." Dudley looked at Neo.

"He'd love to." Dudley's eyes shot open and he glared at Neo which Kitty couldn't see.

"Great, my place after school for the lesson." Kitty walked over to her friends.

"Why were you talking to that outcast?" Kandy asked.

"You don't like him do you? He's a dog after all." Jenny said to Kitty and the table of cats.

"No, but what does it matter if he's a dog?"

Jenny and Kandy looked at each other then Kitty. "You're a cat he's a dog... it's just... unnatural."

Kitty didn't like that way of thinking. "If you did like him you wouldn't be able to be with the rest of us." Jenny said after Kandy finished saying something she didn't believe.

"Well I don't think that matters. If you find someone you love it shouldn't matter what they are." Kitty said in a bit of a anger in the tone.

"You like him don't you?"

"No, not like that."

Back with Dudley.

"Why did you say that?" Dudley asked Neo.

"You need a girlfriend, but I don't know if you've got a shot here still you need to try to get one."

"I don't know how to. I've never had one." Neo smiled patting Dudley's shoulder.

The day trudged alone as usual, at the end of the day, Dudley looked over his bike but Kitty walked up to him.

"Are we ready to go?" She stood next to him as he finished looking over the bike's engine and brakes.

"Yeah..." Dudley got on and motioned for Kitty to get on, she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him as he took off.

Kitty held on tightly to him as they drove to her house. When they arrived the house was empty.

"Looks like we're alone."

"Good. Now let's get to studying." Dudley pulled out his math book and notes.

"Okay." They studied for the test tomorrow and got their homework done.

Kitty and Dudley were sitting on the couch cleaning up their mess.

"You should be good for the test." Dudley closed his satchel and stood up.

"Thanks Dudley." Kitty gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him smile.

"See you tomorrow." Kitty went to her room.

Dudley was smiling as he left, Kitty waited until the door closed. When she heard the door shut Kitty sat on her bed and turned on her TV then a Playstation 3 Call of Duty Black Ops 2 came up on the screen Kitty even had a headset. Dudley went home and got on the same thing got his headset on, very expensive one too.

"God I love this game." Dudley exclaimed.

"Yeah, best war game." Neo was on there too.

"I hate campers though." Niko said making a custom class.

"They are so annoying." Dudley entered ground war and chose to be a sniper, Niko was assault, and Neo was a heavy gunner.

"Yemen, Team Deathmatch." They started up and there were two girls talking.

"Yeah, he's my math tutor." One of them said.

"Hey Kitty is that you?"

Kitty froze in fear.

"Yea..."

"Ha, ha you sound like me." Dudley said.

"I..."

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed if you need me to keep this a secret I will plus everyone I would've told is here, and who would they tell?" Dudley brought down Kitty's anxiety.

"Okay, but you better not tell anyone."

Dudley smiled. "I swear I won't." Kitty let a smile show not that anyone could see it.

They played the game and Kitty joined Dudley's party they talked all through the entire game. Dudley put on his glasses so he could see better until they had to go to bed. The next morning Kitty took a seat right next to Dudley, Kandy took a spot right next to Neo. They talked about last night's game.

"I play mine craft too." Kitty said smiling.

"Me too. You're pretty cool." Kitty blushed a bit at Dudley's comment. "At first I thought you would've been one of those people who would've made my life hell, but you bring light into it instead."

"Dudley... I..."

"Hey, Dudley." Neo waved him over and he went to him.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review if you like the following story. If you have many ideas for stories please join the site is completely free; the site always welcomes new writers. - Darwin A. Harris (zman) **

Kitty stayed a little closer to Dudley than usual that week. Dudley, Neo, and Niko were at a comic book store arguing of which issue Scourge took energy from the Master emerald in Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comics.

"It was issue 171." Niko said.

"No its issue 160 and 161 when he made his appearance." Dudley said in tandem with Neo.

"171." Niko argued again.

"160." A girl in a black Faded Glory hoodie came up to them with issue 160 and laid it on the table in front of them.

"It's issue 160 boys." She said with a hood up hiding her face.

"No way that can be right." Niko said.

"Go ahead look." She told him; Dudley started to recognize the voice.

"Damn, well you guys were right." Niko said putting the comic into its sleeve.

"At least the fighting between friends is over." She said giving the last clue to who she was.

"Kitty?" Dudley tried to look into the hood but she went ahead and pulled back the hood.

"Yeah, but how did you know it was me?"

"You're voice." Dudley said smiling.

"You could identify my voice?" Kitty asked Dudley with a smile.

"Yep."

"So you like comics?"

"Yeah, mainly Sonic comics." Kitty was blushing and trying to hide her face.

"What's wrong?" Dudley still had his smile.

"I'm a cheerleader. I'm not suppose to be here." Kitty said blushing even more.

"This is the real you right?" Dudley asked her.

"Yeah."

Dudley lifted Kitty's head putting his index finger under her chin. "Then be the real you. "Don't hide who you are just be yourself."

Kitty smiled at him as Neo and Niko stood there gazing at them.

"Are you two going to make out or what?" Neo asked in a mocking tone.

"No." Dudley said as Neo and Niko laughed.

They looked around and bought a couple comics and left, they started talking on the way home.

"I think that sea3on is better than the comics now." Kitty said as they walked.

"Yeah me too." Dudley said pulling out a copy he printed then put together.

"The first copy?"

"Yeah, the only one I ever printed."

They walked to Dudley's and had a fun time taking about minecraft and PS3. Kitty had math homework on a subject she understood, but had Dudley help her.

"So how do I get this variable over to the other side of the equation?" Kitty asked smiling.

"You subtract it from both sides since it's positive and leave it on the other side since there is no like term." Dudley could hear a low purr.

"Okay, is it right now?" Dudley looked at the problem.

"Yeah looks like you got it."

Kitty was right up against him purring very quietly; her algebra book sat in both their laps. Dudley looked at Kitty and she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Dudley, I want to give you something so close your eyes."

"Okay." Dudley closed his eyes.

Kitty smiled and kissed him; Dudley's eyes shot wide open and looked at as Kitty kissed him...

**To be continued. Will Dudley not like her or will he? / Sorry it's short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Joke of the day: do you know what happen when you give a politician Viagra? He gets taller.**

Dudley looked at Kitty and started to blush, he couldn't help but like it. Kitty slowly broke the kiss letting a smile grow on Dudley's face.

"Wow... I..." They kissed again, Kitty lured Dudley on top of her.

"I liked you Dudley I just didn't know how to say it." Kitty said blushing just like Dudley was.

"Well that was one way." He smiled and kissed her getting Kitty to moan.

"I knew you liked me." She said looking up into his eyes.

"I hide my emotions well, but not well enough." Kitty had him ly on his back so she could ly on him.

Kitty was purring lying on him. Years later in college Dudley and Kitty ended up in the same school along with Neo and Niko. Kitty was training to be an agent at any agency while Dudley was training to be a scientist for an agency. They had been dating ever since their first kiss, but they never told anyone because very few people thought it was okay for a dog and a cat to be together. On spring break Dudley was nowhere to be found.

"Neo, do you know where Dudley is? I can't find him anywhere." Kitty asked sitting next to Neo in the quad.

"Yeah, he's sitting in a field about four miles past the dorms." He said typing on his laptop.

"Why is he there?" Neo stopped typing and looked up at her.

"It's the day his dad died." Neo said solemnly.

"Oh I-I didn't know." Kitty said feeling saddened.

"You can still check on him. He seems to really favor you." He said with a smile. "I know."

"I..."

"I'm not going to tell anyone else." He said still smiling.

Neo took Kitty up to a hill with one apple tree standing on it. A lake was below it and a small dirt path lead up to it. Neo let her out and drove his car right over to a small parking lot next to a diner opposite to the lake.

Kitty walked up the dirt path and Dudley was sitting next to the apple tree staring at the lake. Kitty sat next to and kissed him on the cheek breaking his trance and he looked right at her. The sadness on his face completely disappeared, turning into a smile.

"Hey Kitty." She smiled too.

Kitty kissed him on the lips and they were both blushing, Dudley pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

Dudley looked at her as she sat back up and answered her question. "Yeah, it's... it's just I miss my dad." Dudley looked right at the docks where a wooden boat was laying with a cover over it.

"I heard he died. If you don't mind; how did he die?" Dudley looked back at her and sadness filled his face.

"I... I..." Dudley's voice cracked.

"It's okay. You don't need to say anything." Kitty hugged him and sat in his lap feeling his arms wrap around her.

Kitty felt tears fall onto her neck dampening her fur. Kitty hugged him tighter and he stopped crying; Dudley looked up and their eyes met their lips. Kitty moaned as he ran his hand down her side to her leg gripping her inner right thigh.

"You can touch me there." Kitty said then Dudley put his hand right between her legs.

"Do you..." Kitty kissed him and gripped his shoulders.

"I want you. I want you so bad. Fuck me Dudley, hard." Kitty whispered into Dudley's ear.

Dudley looked at her and she was breathing heavily, and her cheeks were beat red. She kissed him again while he pondered what to do.

**Sorry if it was shity but if you liked it please review below.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it.**

"I thought you were a goody two shoes." Dudley said kissing Kitty; after he kissed her she started to purr loudly.

"Everyone has their bad side." Kitty said kissing him.

"Now I know, and you got me." Dudley pushed Kitty onto her back and got on top of her.

He kissed her caressing her gently; her eyes were wide open but only for a second as she let them roll back and shut. Dudley slowly rubbed her right side getting her to moan. Kitty broke the kiss for air; breathing heavily.

"You're really good..." Kitty said then gasped as Dudley put his right hand between her legs making her moan again.

"I know." Dudley said unbuttoning her pants and moving his hand; Kitty bit her lower lip. "You're really excited."

Kitty was smiling as Dudley kissed her neck feeling his warm breath. Dudley slowly took off each layer of clothing making Kitty extremely anxious he pulled off her underwear last. She finally rolled Dudley onto his back and pulled down his pants kissing him. Dudley rolled Kitty onto her back still kissing her, he pushed into her. Kitty broke the kiss and gasped.

Dudley felt resistance but pushed passed it; Kitty felt a shock of pain which was instantly replaced by pure pleasure. She had no idea how good this would feel and couldn't help but scream Dudley's name.

Dudley started a nice slow rhythm but Kitty found that she liked it a bit more rough. Dudley went faster and harder for her, Kitty let out a few shrieks every couple of times Dudley thrust into her. She was getting closer and so was Dudley. They were both on the edge of their climaxes.

"Dudley! I love you! Fuck, I love you Dudley! Don't stop!" Kitty screamed.

"I... I have no intentio-ion of s-stopping." Dudley kissed her neck and ran his hand down her right side as they both hit their climax.

Kitty rolled Dudley onto his back and started another round; they went four more rounds before they were finished. Neo was at his car under the hood it had steam rising from it then a burst of steam hit him in the face as Dudley and Kitty walked up to him.

"Ah shit! Mother fucking...!" Neo noticed the two looking at each other with goofy smiles. "Looks like someone got... ow, laid."

The TV news reporter was on in the middle of New York City and people were running screaming down the middle of Times Square. A few cars crashed as they started filming.

"The more people have fallen to this plague that has been hammering the east coast. They appear to have extreme aggression to all others."

"Hey there's a tanker... oh shit!" A pedestrian said as it plowed into a restaurant next to them.

A large shard of the truck lodged itself in the news reporter and blood sprayed onto the camera's lens scaring the cameraman. "Oh God..." he dropped the camera only able to see his feet. "Wait! No stay away you basterds! Stop! Stop, help me! Help me please help!" the infected swarmed him and started to crush him with their fists.

Kitty and Dudley were close to the city only able to catch a glimpse of the tall buildings. Smoke was rising from the city streets and air raid sirens could be heard from the city.


	5. END

A few weeks passed and they were in their classes; Kitty and Dudley were sitting next to each other in an extracurricular class just so they would be in the same class.

"You're finials are in a week and you'll be out in the cruel cold world. I hope you have been studying so have a chance." The professor said as a bell rang.

They walked outside and Neo joined up with them he walked along side of them as they headed to the female dorms.

"How's the happy couple?" Neo asked.

"We're fine." Kitty said kissing Dudley on the cheek.

"Looks like it. Can I talk to Dudley for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." Dudley trailed off with Neo for a few meters while Kitty stood up against a light post waiting.

"When are you going to... you know, pop the question? Because I know you got a ring."

"After finals the..." Sirens were nearing the campus and military trucks with the acronym F.E.D.R.A. on them.

"What the fuck?" Neo looked at the trucks as soldiers in blue uniforms got out but only a few, not enough to fill the truck though.

"This is a mandatory evacuation everyone. Please gather what items you need but not what you don't."

They all gathered g their things and headed to the trucks.

"Okay people there are twenty buses. Each one leads to a quarantine zone; this first bus leads to Boston and the next..." Dudley and Kitty with Neo along side Niko got on the bus to the Boston Q.Z..

"My parents got shipped out to the Boston Q.Z. last week." Kitty said as she sat next to Dudley.

"My mom did too." Dudley added.

"So did our parents." Neo said pointing to Niko and himself.

The bus began to take off as the radio cracked to life above the driver.

"They're breaking through the wall! We can't hol... get it off no! Ah!" The radio trailed off to the sound of his skull being crushed.

Gunshots rang out from behind the science building as the buses put the accelerators to the floor. The 'infected' or what they called them on the TV were running passed science building in a large mass making the most horrifying sounds.

The buses were too fast for them except the last one in the convoy which was over turned and all of its occupants were ripped to shreds.

The convoy of buses broke apart until they were each all alone headed to their own Q.Z.. Kitty was in Dudley's lap kissing him when they hit something. The bus rocked a bit but did not slow down.

"Uh... what was that?" Neo asked the bus driver as Kitty was too preoccupied to even notice they had hit anything at all but everyone else on the entire bus felt it.

"An infected group of runners." The diver said in a null tone of voice.

"Okay..." He noticed a name tag saying Harris.

**End of story 1.**

**Sorry that it was a little short but I'm not feeling well at the moment.**


End file.
